In recent years, X-ray diagnostic apparatuses have made progress mainly in circulatory organ fields along with development of angiographic examination and interventional radiology (IVR) using catheters. Such an X-ray diagnostic apparatus includes a table-top on which an object is put. The X-ray diagnostic apparatus further includes an imaging unit including: an X-ray generating device configured to irradiate the object put on the table-top with X-rays; an X-ray detecting device configured to detect X-rays that have been transmitted through the object; and an arm configured to hold the X-ray generating device and the X-ray detecting device. Then, the table-top and the imaging unit are moved by an operation of an operator to respective imaging positions at which imaging of the object is possible, whereby the object is imaged at various angles.
Unfortunately, when the table-top and the imaging unit are moved, in order to avoid interference between the table-top and the imaging unit in an area outside of a field of view of the operator, a person other than the operator needs to visually check positions of the table-top and the imaging unit. Hence, the work is troublesome.
An embodiment, which has been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, has an object to provide an X-ray diagnostic apparatus capable of achieving a reduction in work.